


What Money Can't Buy

by EDeacilys



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Billionaire Bill Cipher, Butler Tad, Help!, Human Bill Cipher, I don't know what kind of monster, I got too many ideas, M/M, Magician Bill Cipher, Maid Wendy, Master/Pet, Monster Dipper, still hope you like it..., why I'm doing this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EDeacilys/pseuds/EDeacilys
Summary: :)





	1. Prologue

Bill Cipher.

This name can have different effect on many people. Respect, envy, dislike, resentment, sadness but mostly fear.

Bill Cipher inspires fear at all levels. Everyone is afraid of him. Including monsters and others.

  
Not only is the richest man but he is also the most powerful magician that even a demon can't be. While it excels in all, he is preferred the world of dreams.

  
For you see, he can have everything and manipulate it without paying anything in the mindscape. Information from here and there, and hop! this is a perfect blackmail. A lack of respect? Fine ! Here a nightmare! Yet this is only a hobby for him.

 

Bill Cipher can have it all.

 

Bill Cipher is cruel.

 

Bill Cipher has no heart.

 

Bill Cipher has no weakness.

 

Or so thinks everyone, including Bill himself...

  
Just one person, well I mean a monster had proven otherwise. Who could find Bill, not a magician, neither billionaire but the human. A human with his flaws and benefits as everyone else.

 

You want me to tell this story?


	2. Officially

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning

He’s completely,

Ultimately,

Out of his skull,

Kind of,

But surely,

Absolutely,

Sadly,

Absurdly,

Officially,

Bored. That's right. Bill Cipher is bored to death.

He's at top at everything. Everybody needs him. Who? Well, like the market, the government, the army, everything. That's right. He has power and had everything under control. We can say that he have the world in the palm of his hand. And that's why he's so bored.

You must imagine that's when you're at the top, you go to participated and invited in the majestic and grand parties. Have big cars. Everything want to be your friend. Nobody can't harm you or jokes at you. That's you can have whatever you want by simply snapping his fingers. Surely, you have some work to do but you can make somebody do it. You can have a bigs manors. Or whatever you can have when at the top.

But in fact it's the cause why Cipher is bored. Everything become a routine. The paperworks, the deals, the money, the company, the government, the noblesse, the magicians, the monsters, even demons, managing all this becomes a routine to Bill.

  
Bill managed to be immensely and stupidly rich which give him powers. And the fact that he can do magic and have a ridiculous amount of this, give him, well, more powers. He has do a little bit more efforts to be the First.  
Sure at the beginning, fighting, tricking, trying to surpass yourself was great! The more you look for the first place, the more you do.  
And when you at the top, you have to fight a little longer but Bill do it in his way and now? Nobody want to defy him. He's almost - almost- regret killing those guys at that time.

Truly, he's doesn't though that once he's at it, it's will be so boring…

He yawns for the 137th time in the day. It's not a joke. He counted.

The party was going smoothly. It's was a party that Gideon Gleeful have for his 21 years old but it's was Bud who organized it. Bill hate those jerks but he can't blame them. Once you enter the high society you'll become hypocrite too. Bill is a master to this. Sometimes, some naive women or even men fell for him, for this mask he put on. So he take advantage of this. Some people even killed for him. But Bill didn't have some sort of return for their sentiments because he don't love them at all. It's was funny. Because those guys doesn't understand until he tells them the truth. The faces they made will always make him chuckles. Aaaaah! It's a nice passtime. But idiots don't learn because he's in the company of three beautiful women who giggles and sighs  
to his every remarks.

“ Master Cipher, it's time.” Called his butler, Tad, discretely. Bill nods and turn to the ladies.

“ Sorry, mes dames, but the business calls me.” And he kiss the back of their hands. Theirs giggle again like some silly girl and wave at him. He's smiles to them until he'd turn his back and roll his eyes. Stupid girls.

Bill and his butler goes to the theater.

Bud has choose this place not because it's spacious and have many rooms but it's here he do his “little business”. Commonly known as the black market. Once he sees Cipher coming, the man greeted him eagerly.

“Mister Cipher! It's a honor for me! Since the last time, we didn't see you often here… but no need to worry! I guard the best spot just for you! Like always!” Bud open the door for Bill.

“ Hope that's what you tell me is true...because I know some people have wanted to spend more time with me and if they know that I lose my time here …well, I can't guarantee your safety.” He said with smirk and wink at him but his comment is deadly serious.

“ O-of course I won't lying to you! This piece is a mystery to the humanity! Just...please, be patient. It's will be the highlight of the show!” Bud say and nervously led them to their seats and leave as quickly as possible.

His butler pass a mask to his Master. “ Did is really necessary? Everyone already know I will be here.” Ask Bill with annoyance. Tad didn't reply but he still stand the mask for him. Bill sigh and harshly take the mask and put on.

And so, Bill wait the price auction begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter I will put an image of Dipper. Maybe...
> 
> Hope you like it and see you next time!


	3. The auction price

After some waiting, it's finally began. Bill’s seat is in the heights so you can see everything that happens in the opera while being close enough to look at the items.

  
Some materials was good and others was totally be fooled like beginners. Bill already know each items in here. His mood drop considerably. What he was doing here? What Bud has said was really worth his time?

  
Tad felt his master was losing patience, then he offers tea. Bill like tea. It's help him to relax. He took the cups and drink. Mint with cinnamon, apple and pine taste? He took another sips. Pine tree needles. He like when is something surprising in his drinks.

  
And more items passed. Then Bill noticed some of the men which takes the objects are injured in different area.

  
When finally, it's for the last article to come.

  
“ Mesdames et mes monsieur! It's time for the last items! I know that some people have come here only for this!” While the auctioneer speak, a suspended cage comes into scene. The cage is veiled. Of course... The Gleeful know who to make things interesting. “ You see, this is a mystery to me too. It was found in these one of the most dangerous place on the planet. Even in government archives we found nothing of the sort!” And stop only a second to see if everyone listening “ Now, let's remove this sheet!” With some magic the cover was removed. Everyone held his breath.

  
_Well, well, well! Look at what we got here! It's been a long time since Bud sells a living._

  
This imprisoned creature took the interest of Bill. Even to him, he didn't know what's kind of monster is it.

  
It's look like a hybrid between a wolf, a feline and a human. He's mostly blue like the sky at night but in fact, it's was really like it. There were little bring spots and some of them form like constellation. His fur on his chest is a white that looks like it is as soft as clouds. On his forehead we  clearly see the Big Dipper.

  
When the sheet was taken off, he was trying to force the lock with his white claws but stop as soon he can see where is he. He look at his surrounding and fixed his attention at every persons. When it was Bill turn, he noticed the monster’s eyes were like of an eagle but the color is brown and behind this predatory gaze there was something warm. And the monster…did..? Did he just sneer at him? There was like a challenge in his eyes as if he provoke Bill in duel. Then the creature return his attention of breaking from this cage.

  
“ We start at 300’000’000$!” The auctioneer say. The price grow bigger second after second. Yet, Bill didn't try to buy it. He want to see if it actually can break free. The price rose again and again.

  
A **CLACK** resonates. The silence was listening.

  
The cage’s door open violently and something blue heads straight for one of the doors. But a yellow whip(?) catch it and put him in his prison brutally. A blue fire appear in the lock and blue hieroglyph or something familiar wrap the cage. When the poor monster try to open the door again, the spell glow red and warm up dangerously. He taps with one of his finger on the strange symbol, it's pivoted through a quarter turn.

  
It's a puzzle and a code as the same time.

  
The monster casts a scornful look on Bill and start to work on this spell.

  
Bill simply smile. A crazy smile.

  
He want this creature. He raised his hand.

  
“9-987 milliards…?!” The actionner shock out. Everybody is shocked, except the monster. “ 987 milliards, ONCE!” Nobody want to raise the price. “ 987 milliards, TWICE!” Well...it's not like they don't want but more like they can't to. “987 milliards, THREE! It's SOLD” and thus ends the auction sale.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

All buyers wait for the items they bought. Bill can't barely hide his excitation. A creature who no one even see and now it's Bill property. He can do whatever he likes. Really, it's like Christmas!

  
The big bird’s cage arrived. The men try to avoid all the blows of the beast claws. The beast growl at them and try to make them away.

  
When he was face to face with Cipher, he stop trying to scare away the other humans and fixed his attention at the one who brought him. Bill approaches the cage despite the warning of his butler. The monster didn't step back and tightened his grip on the bars. The two of them were now in range. But neither of them move.

  
They do a look contest.

  
Neither of them want to break down.

  
Sometime passed. When finally, Bill catch the neck of the monster. This last didn't a have time to react that Bill already cast a new spell.

  
Soon after, the creature faited.

  
“ Welcome to the Cipher family! Now you’re mine, Beauty Beast.” Bill say before he nodded to Tad.

  
There are a yellow collar with brick pattern on the neck of the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, so...here Dipper! DADAM! Tell me what to you thinks
> 
> And here the drawing of Dipper: http://ed-myworlds.tumblr.com/tagged/what%27s-money-can%27t-buy
> 
> And Bill mask: http://www.cdiscount.com/juniors/deguisement/masque-venitien-dore-en-dentelle-de-metal/f-120860402-auc2009982842804.html


	4. The Beauty Beast in the Cipher mansion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: a lot of Wendy POV!

Wendy is garnering some maids and butlers on Tad command. Apparently, Master Cipher has, once again, brought something ‘special’. And generally that's mean it's gonna be a big work to do. Like finding a room which is spacious, close to the Master quarters and is rather empty. Well, finding a empty room it's easy but one who is closer...it's...kinda impossible? But still, she won’t disappoint. After all, she's the second, the right hand of Tad. Tad is the head butler like Wendy is the head of the maid. For Tad, is kinda normal that's he has this position now because he was with the Master as a personal servant since they both was young. But for Wendy, she has to climb, work really hard and have a lot of perseverance for the post she has now and for that she’s really proud of this.

  
Finally, they make a chamber with only a wardrobe, a carpet and a window. It's spacious enough for two people. For normal and ‘poorly’ people if we take the way Bill say it.

  
Someone warns her that they are coming. This isn't hard when the car is a bright yellow and black Rolls Royce..

  
Everyone gathered in the hall, ready to welcome their master. When Bill enter, everyone has take a breath and would say ‘welcome home’ with their most cheerful voice they can, but before that Bill did a sign that make everyone to shut up.

  
“ Where’s the room?” Asked the master of the mansion. Wendy really wanted to hit him in place but she can't do that...unless she has a deathwish.

 

Wendy presents herself to guide him to the room knowing very well that the other employees wouldn't dare to do it, too scared of Bill. She, then, noticed a cage was floating above their heads, surrounded by yellow light. It's extremely rare that Bill use his magic.

  
She guess he really like his ‘new toy’ already.

  
Finally, they enter the prepared room. Bill look around skeptically and let’s a sound between a snort and a sigh, and bring the cage down in the middle of the room.

  
When the creature was in sight, Wendy didn't noticed she step in, walking past her master, for looking better at the prisoned beast. She gasps. Whatever this thing is, it's the most beautiful thing she sees, she totally stuck, hypnotized by it and only when Bill spoke directly into her ears, she was out of her trance.

  
“ My! My! Look like someone took interest into **MY** things, huh?” It's a merely whisper but that's creep her out. “ So Red! You'll be the one to take care of his regime! And I count on your rapport!” She kind of surprised, this job isn't difficult but she still want to punch him. Since Wendy got here, Bill must think it's be funny to give her some impossible services from some reason or other that's she can't get.

  
She gather all of her self-control to not snarl at him and politely ask “ Can I ask what's kind of food that's creature ate?”

  
“ I tell you, I count on your rapports. I want everything in those. What's he ate, his preferences, if he can understand us, if he can talk, his moves, if he's a male or a female. I want to know everything about this.”

  
Oh. She understand now. Bill simply lets her to take care of this beast instead of him. He just…literally drop his responsibility of that creature on her. Like a child who wanted a pet, promising to do everything for this animal but in the end it's the mother who took care of it.

  
Bill watches, amused, the glim of rage shine through her eyes. He can literally see the flame of hate burn in them. But, like always, Red took some breaths to cool down and, like always, she regain the control of herself. Bill thinks it's admirable. No no, really! he kinda impressed by her. He took some pleasure to make the servants go round and crazy, crossing their limits. Bill know well. He know well that's to other people, being employed here is considered a feat, an honor and qualified mark that's say you can do everything. That's why he take some fun to break them.

  
But with Red, it's like a challenge! He can't count the multitude times he cross her limits but she always control herself in the last second. In the end, she became an example to all the servants. Even Tad say something about his little game with her but Bill simply pouts at him. Bill has bothered her so many times now that just seeing him she wants to hit him. He fully aware of this and he finds this hilarious!

  
“ I want a report every 2-5 hours. So! good luck Red! “ and Bill go away but just before he disappear behind the door, he adds “ Oh! And don't forget yours others tasks! Have a good day!” The Devil finally gone, doing his business.

  
Wait.

  
WaitwaitwaitWAIT!

  
She supposed to look out on this creature AND says his every movements AND doing her daily jobs?!? Does Bill really wants to fired her?!

  
She grabs her head in both hands trying to organize her thoughts, feelings and hell’s chaos in there. She heard a groan and her eyes locked again on the beauty beast, still asleep. Something yellow catch her attention and she finally see the collar and she can't but pity him. Every “ pets” Bill had, they finished... well…in grief...and this beast isn't an exception.

  
Wendy sighed.

  
For now, she lets him sleep and look at the clock and it's almost 11am. She will come back at the time of dinner, taking some meats, fruits and fishes so she can do the “favor” of her boss.

  
She left too, going to do her job.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The most common foods is in the plate. She only have the time to clean two rooms before she has to get the meal. During this time, her colleagues ask her all sort of question on what Bill buy. Wendy know that's Bill won't like gossip and more when some people is curious about ‘his things’ so she gave the most little answer to them.

  
When she entered the room, the beast is awake trying to resolve Bill’s spell, some letters is yellow, but he immediately brought his attention to this new foreigner who enters in his life. Since he encountered those being, his live has become more hellish. And definitely can't trust them. Not at last they gave him some explanation.

  
Wendy try to approach him to only have him growl at her, letting her see his predatory and deadly teeths and claws. She paused, trying to know what to do. She just wanted to do this done but after some reflection she says “ Hi! I'm Wendy Corduroy, I work here in the Cipher mansion. I don't really know if you understand me but master Cipher, you know, the blond jerk? Well he's the one who buy you and here you are.” She paused to see any reactions but the only one she gets is when he look at her then at the plate and again at her. “ Oh! This? This is your meal. Since I don't know what you ate I try to gets as many foods as I can… Can I come closer so you can grabs it?” The beast didn't respond her so she try to approach and this time he lets her come.

  
The beast wait so she'll be in range, so he can gets some more answer. _A little closer, a little closer. Come, come. Here!_ But something stop him to catch her. She...she doesn't smell like disaster. And...there somethings warm about her. Almost like she want him to be okay. That's weird...all the others ones he mets, they were...evil. Well, they surely doesn't care about him. Plus, she have a flaming head, some strange fire, first time he see this.

  
Wendy was kinda taken aback. A second ago the creature look ready to bounce on her but now he sniff her, well the best he can, behind the bars of his cage. She simply stand here, waiting him to stop whatever he do. He's then look weirdly at her hair, leans his head to one side like a bird do ( she thinks that was really cute) and suddenly look into her eyes. Green shiny eyes meet the piercing brown ones. There worry in those eyes. Why does the beast will feel worry about her? That's not logic. Since, neither of them move, She simply places the tray on the floor. “ Hum… Feel free to eat anything you like. See you soon?” She really does feels somewhat stupid, talking alone, without to be sure if this creature understand her. She even feels more dumb while she nods at it and leave, if it's not more like run away.

 

* * *

 

  
Bill has seriously decided to make her life impossible, huh?

  
She asked a maid to check on the beast to simply have her back with an apologize look. Apparently, when the maid try to enter the room there was a bleu spell to stop her and even with the help of Tad, they can't enter.

  
Wendy goes down the stairs and goes straight to the beast’s room.

  
Only to find it empty.

 

The tray untouched.

  
With the window all open.

  
And the creature not in sight.

 

"..." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Bill really going to fired her, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some happy holidays everyone!


	5. A name

Bill smiled when he sensed the spell solved. He lets out a chortle when the beast hit his barrier which prevents unwanted outdoors creatures in and his 'toys' from coming out. He guffaws when he feels the distress of Wendy when she finally comes into the now empty room. Tad looked at him, worried from his sudden burst of laughs. Bill just waved away his worries with the back of his hand and, wiping the non-existent tears from his single, black eye, takes some breaths to calm down and waits. It's didn't take long before Wendy knocked at his door and Bill smiles again. Let's begin the part two!

“Come in.” Wendy enters and bows at him, her face pale. He can see the fear that's coming out of her. Everything about her is screaming fear. His smile widened. “What’s wrong Red? You look so pale.” Teased Bill.

He'll always be amazed by how fast her expression changes from wonder, to absolute rage but she'll always gulp down her wrath and wait for his patron to speak. That makes Bill wonder why she got fired before she came here.  
All of her ex-patrons said that she's an easy going, savage and lazy girl. Maybe because one time she sees when Bill personally “reprimanded” one? Heh, whatever.

“So, what's wrong?” Asked Bill.

“( _As if you don't know_ ) the creature escaped.”

“And?”

And…?

“I don't know where he can be…” answered Wendy, trying her best to gulp down the bitter taste of shame and defeat. She knows that he knows. Of course, Bill won't spare her. That bastard won't miss this chance!

Bill hums while tapping gently the ground with his inseparable cane. He already has a good punishment for her and was about to pronounce it when a slight pain blooms into his head to his surprise; it has been a long time since he has felt such pain.

Looks like the creature was more intelligent than he thought…

The beast knows what kind of magic to use against his barriers. That's a new information that Bill noted into his mind; the beast can do magic and knows how to use it.

Although it amuses him to see how the creature tries to escape, Bill does not really want to let him slip between his fingers.

Not that fast, not that early. Especially when he’s paid for it.

Bill clicks his tongue in annoyance. He didn't plan this. He wants to have a little fun with Red first, and then hunt down the beast. That's not complicated! But the unpredictable cannot be foreseen.

Another bought of pain goes through his head.

 _Did he..? Did the creature actually succeed in breaking my barrier?_ Bill thought.

Well break may be a big word or at least not the correct one. Piercing is more right for it. Yes, the blue beast manages to pierce the defence but the hole is only big enough to let a needle to pass. Oops! Sorry that was false. The hole was big enough for needle a few seconds ago, now we can put an apple.

Yeah...the beast is breaking out. And at an alarming pace. Bill has to make action and now. Even though the collar will paralyze the beast at some distance, Bill didn't want that; the beast will try to dispel it too.

He clicks his tongue once more. “Well, look like I have to take care of you later, Red! I have other cats to whip. See ya soon!” And he teleports, leaving a relieved Wendy and Tad.

Bill landed in his garden, behind his manor. He looks around until he spots the hole.

“Well, well, well…” he's amazed. In 30 minutes, the beast is escaped from his cage. In 2 minutes he finds a solution to get out, pierce the best protection Bill has, and in less than 1 minute, he made a hole big enough to pass a child.

But the said beast isn't in sight. _Wait don't tell me that…_

Did it sense him? Nevertheless, he used a teleport magic! Only the most experienced witches and wizards (and Bill, of course) can feel when people teleported in the same room but when it's in an open space it’s...another category.

Bill checks the position of the creature thanks to the collar and effectually, it's still in the garden. That wasn't really necessary to check it since given his size; he would not have been able to pass by his hole. Since Bill has looked at the beast, the beast doesn't stop surprising him and Bill knows it's preferable to not underestimate him.

Bill can try to seek his hidden spot but he can't find the creature.

_That damn animal..!_

The beast hides well! Too well… he walks towards a random tree to sit down and to concentrate more on the collar, but before he can cast any tracking spells he heard some noise just above his head. Naturally He looks at what's up there and he grins: "So you were up there!"

The beast only hissed at him and tried to go higher, putting more distance between them. Its long tail enrolled at the tree trunks, claw out, the fur puffed and its ears plated towards the back of the skull.

“Let's not be like that, come down, I don't bite that hard ..."

The beast makes a face like ' _do you think I'm an idiot?’_ and jumps at another pine tree. Bill lets a curse under his breathe. Look like it won't make it easy, huh? Well, at least he tried to be gentle with it.

Bill focuses on the collar. That one starts to glows which was the only warning that the beast can have before being harshly yanked on the ground. The creature did try to get up, to stand up and run away from that thing but the dead circular skin keeps him at the ground.

Bill slowly walks toward it, taking his time to look at the creature. Bill would be lying if he says he didn't take pleasure at the sight before him. The poor creature is pinned to ground thanks to the collar which looks like it is bowing at Bill.

The more Bill approaches, the more the beast tries to struggle, trying to run away from him. But it's useless.

“Now, I hope that you will be a bit more cooperative! I know that you understand me so I will only tell this one time, okay?” Bill said as he kneels down so he can be on the same level as the creature. The beast only looks at him, standstill.

“What's your name?”

The beast eyes widened but it only glares at Bill. That's common sense for any magical creature: don't give your name to anybody. Just like you're not supposed to talk to strangers. Plus, he’s sure that was to complete the thing he have around the neck. And so, it refuses to answer that question.

Bill loses his playful smile for a second before it was replaced by a sadistic one.

The collar lit up again before the beast was laying down on his back and something is pressed on his middle. He looks up and it was the strange stick that person use to walk. And _that's it?_ Well that's the most mediocre performance of dominance that the beast has seen in his life. But that his mistake. Because Bill is far from finished.

Bill places his cane in the middle of the beast's torso. Despite the thick fur, the monster can feel the cold of this strange stick.

“Wrong answer.” Said Bill darkly and a buzzing fire (or burning lightning?) comes out at the end of the cane.

The beast managed to not scream of pain but can't help to whisper some natal swearing. Bill takes that hint: the creature can speak. But then, it purposely refuses to give it name…

“Come on~ you can say your name to me~” Bill say before he gives a second buzzer. But he soon stopped as he sees the determined look the beast has.

Bill clicks his tongue in annoyance. That creature won't tell his name even in its tomb… Than an idea pops out. It isn't as best as the true spell but it'll occupy the beast a little longer.

“Well if you don't want to give me your name I'll name you!~” the creature looks at him with a strange look, absolutely dizzy from the pain while Bill looks at the tree the beast used to hide and he found a nickname for it instantly.

“Your name will be Pine Tree for now!”

As soon as he said the new name, the collar sparkles again, and hurt the beast,  while a medallion shaped like a pine tree and takes place on the collar’s ring before the poor black out again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look! I'm not dead yet!

**Author's Note:**

> Then just say it! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciate!^^


End file.
